


【DV】短篇AU—《如何成功睡到维吉尔计划书》

by shuigenwoshu



Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: 我的目标是不开车靠剧情留住大家，但！我有一个不是在车上兜风，就是在路边等车的亲友，说得就是你！开水！开水：无车文不配有大纲我（3D震惊脸）：。。。。。曾经还跟开水说过，要不要试试22章监狱文（名字都起好了《暴动22天》），每章1000字剧情+500字车，但是因为各种原因搁置，在此补上一个简略版，祝秋名山车神圣诞快乐！！！高能预警：我是一个变态（真不开玩笑），所以这篇各种意义上的车（意义是重音），如果不适，现在退出还来得及
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 【DV】短篇合集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	【DV】短篇AU—《如何成功睡到维吉尔计划书》

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JingMoDeKaiShui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingMoDeKaiShui/gifts).



> 又名“都是隔离无聊惹的祸”

凡事都有因果，比如说现在的情况，但丁把它归结为：

“疫情在家呆太久有点无聊”

↓

“无聊至极的我以地狱模式通关了所有热门游戏，并集齐各种奖章，甚至写了游戏攻略”

↓

“于是再次没事干的开始找奇葩自制游戏，然后无意中（声明，我没有被满屏赤裸充满马赛克不可描述的封皮吸引，只是单纯手残）点开一款休闲游戏（事实证明真的很休闲）”

↓

“结果我变成一位坐拥佳丽、开疆扩土、征战四方的波斯帝王，听起来是不是很正常，但，如果你把佳丽换成男性，把疆土换成身体，把征战换成运动（不要装作没听懂的样子，你看到这里说明你也没有想象中的纯洁），事情就变得微妙起来”

↓

“最后玩得太久累得竟然抱着游戏机倒头睡着”

温热肉腔包裹阴茎，努力吮吸，柔软舌苔沿着柱体，自根部先试探性舔了一下发胀的卵蛋，然后搅动舌尖围绕毛发细细描摹，味蕾上的小凸起画着青筋的形状缓缓来到蘑菇顶端。嘴巴微嘟，用湿润的气息和轻启的唇肉勾引出更多精液，卷起舌头，在龟头中心和包皮间来回舔舐，将乳白色一点一点吞食干净。可不断流出的液体又混合麝香的独特气味刺激口腔分泌更多，粘液将肉棒打磨得润滑油亮，顺嘴角流向颌线饱满的下巴走去。

目光迷离的蓝眼睛自下而上望向但丁，翘起的鼻尖贴上又热又硬的鸡巴，修长手指顺势握住另一边，用脸颊，眼眶和眉骨摩擦，合上眼皮，睫毛轻扫。

他再也受不了这活色生香，将腿分得更开，抬腰稳稳躺好，拽住散乱的银发，哑着嗓子命令，“含进去，深一点。”

场景又一转。

但丁正用力拍打浑圆臀瓣，在Q弹滑腻的皮肤上印出粉色。拇指按压褶皱，这里也是可爱的粉红，下面一点透过高翘屁股还能看到不断滴水的阴茎。他坏笑着用手掌挤压敏感的肉球，满意听到枕头中传出一阵痛苦又愉悦的呻吟。指尖卷起前液，打湿和头发一样柔顺的阴毛，再猛地插入花蕊。

艹，这里面感觉太好了，温暖，蠕动，像无数小嘴，吐出黏黏滑滑的分泌物。他又塞进去一根，曲起手指，用粗骨节研磨扣挖，将肉穴撑开，看红色肠道害羞的抽动。

真想这么直接冲进去，干死你。

其实，截止目前，这个梦看起来还很正常。

是的！很正常！

嘿，不要误会，但丁不反对和男的尝试。可也不要随随便便给他乱贴标签，比起异性恋双性恋和同性恋的划分，他更倾向于感觉，舒服最重要，只要床伴长得好身材好技术好，反正都是洞，插就完事.....

直到，身下人，突然用维吉尔清冷又带点喘息的语气撒娇，“别磨蹭了，快点插进来。”

艹！忽然睁眼坐起，艹艹艹，太多细节太具体！

平放在胸口的游戏机好巧不巧砸在继续硬挺的阴茎上，妈的，他捂住鸡巴，揪心的疼（废话，当然是心疼自己）。但同时，一个强烈念头也被狠狠砸出，这个念头就像极左的白人团体，带领其他杂七杂八不同肤色的移民念头，高举牌子，边走边喊，瞬间堵塞但丁原本就不宽敞的脑回路。

“艹，看来咱俩要想个办法睡维吉尔，”他隔着裤子摇晃鸡巴，顿了顿又补充道，“至少一次。”

蕾蒂有点无聊，她靠在床上。

你知道人无聊的时候会干什么吗？

做爱。

对，她很认真没有胡扯，这是根据科学研究得出的理性推断。有数据表明（具体哪本杂志看的她给忘了）在偏远信息不发达的地区，当人们没有太多娱乐活动时，那水乳交融就自然成了排解寂寞的唯一手段。

所以，她默默掏出手机，用被子盖好胯部，在Tinder上寻找帅哥。左手拇指一张一张滑动照片，右手中指则悄悄潜入内裤按上阴唇，用指盖拨玩肉粒，酝酿情绪，最终她选中一个露有八块腹肌下巴刚毅的金发男人，作为本次意淫对象。

“啊~”

幻想自己被强壮手臂抱在怀里，宽大有力的手掌毫不怜惜揉捏乳房，灼热柱体在不断收紧的阴道中快速抽插，一下一下撞出极乐喊叫。

蕾蒂扬起头，快了，感觉就要到了......

“嗡嗡嗡，嗡嗡嗡.....”

可该死的手机却偏偏在这时响起，摇晃着从指间脱落。

就差一点点，可恶！

她骂骂咧咧从床头抽出纸巾，胡乱擦了几下，弯腰拾起手机，上面显示的名字让自己更加恼火。

“你他妈的最好有重要的事要说！”

“我靠你火气怎么这么大，我是不小心打搅了什么？你们这些人怎么回事，在家就不能干点正经活儿，比如说打扫卫生之类的，非要选择活塞运动，这样很不利于身心健康.....”

“但丁，别哔哔，我现在心情很差，如果你还想继续活着，要么讲正事，要么挂电话。”

“好吧好吧，我有个想法....”

“我不想听，再见....”

“等等，我想睡维吉尔！”

“。。。。”

“。。。。”

“你是认真的还是跟我开玩笑，我说了我现在没心情跟你.....”

“我是认真的，我用实际行动表达我的真诚，我写了一份计划书，发你邮箱，看一眼。”

“是谁给你的错觉，让你产生我会打开，阅读，并支持你的龌龊行为？”

“崔西啊！还能有谁？话说你两个幻想我们多久了？”

“我没有！！！都是她！不关我的事！”

“是吗？但你敢否认你没看过，让我想想叫什么来着，哦，水仙花，这名字还挺文艺的，现在GV都这么文艺了吗？”

“。。。。你到底想干什么？！”

“满足你们的愿望啊！艹得维吉尔屁股通红下不了床~~~”

“再见！”

“等等，你要是不帮我，我就跟崔西合伙早中晚一天三轮电话轰炸，看你受得了？”

“我真是对你们无语了，你到底想怎么办？让我给维吉尔下药吗？”

“我怎么会那么下作，我当然是用最文艺的追求方式，具体请看计划书。”

“我很同情维吉尔。”

“为什么啊？我技术那么好，再说，对待哥哥我一百个温柔，请放心！维吉尔性感的翘臀一定会被我妥善对待~~~”

“再见！”

尼禄不想干这事儿，是但丁逼他的。

“你要是不帮我，我就把这发给克雷多，认真回忆一下上次他抓到你和姬莉叶时的表情，而你只是很绅士的亲吻对方脸颊。所以这个，呲呲，我不知道你是怎么想的，反正我现在脑海画面，非常血腥....”

用自己和姬莉叶在车内的接吻照，真他妈下作！

“我去你妈的，你怎么有！艹！太卑鄙了，跟踪我！你他妈的赶紧给我删了！”

“说得真难听，这叫关心，关心！你想想，我回家，看见车库门大开，我最心爱的红色布拉迪不知道去哪儿，我能不着急吗？于是我果断开了导航，结果发现它竟然停在一个偏离路边很远的地方，我第一反应当然是去抓偷车贼了！“

“我艹你的但丁！”

你一定会觉得不就是张接吻照吗，为何这么激动？

老实说，尼禄是动的嘴，当然主要是动嘴。可是嘴的位置，不得不含蓄的暗示，并没有在对方嘴上，呃，至少不是上面那张（如果你懂我在讲什么的话）。

“不不不，我亲爱的弟弟，你艹的不是我~~~”

但丁又发过来一段录像，视频里的棕发女孩正双腿大张半裸上身，斜躺在布拉迪的红色引擎盖上。黑色胸罩从敞开的衣领中露出，松松垮垮挂在肩上，右侧雪白挺立的乳房从一堆凌乱衣物里脱颖而出，随急促呼吸剧烈晃动，纤细脖颈拉到最大。一个白发男孩从米色连衣裙下挺腰站起，擦了擦嘴角.....

“我艹！你个不要脸的玩意儿站在那里看了多久？”

“没多久，大概是你口交前后吧。这就是赶得巧，我顺手拍下以免得你想随时回味。”

“你个不要脸的到底想干嘛？！”

“很简单，把维吉尔的备用钥匙给我。”

“我没有。”

“别装了尼禄，我知道你有。自从他上次不小心把自己关门外后，我就知道他偷偷配了一把备用的，然后，竟然给了你！我很伤心，我受到了不公正的待遇！所以，尼禄，给我吧，如果维吉尔问起，你完全可以说是我偷的，我给你陷害我的权力。”

对此，尼禄已经不想评论什么了，他也不想问但丁要钥匙想干嘛，因为直觉告诉他，千万不要问，不然会陷入道德漩涡。

“尼禄尼禄~考虑好了吗？”

“我艹你的但丁！”

“我把这当作同意？”

维吉尔觉得最近大家都变得有点奇怪。

首先是看自己的眼神不太对劲，尤其是布拉德，总会在他起身用玩味目光上下打量，特别关注半身链接处，瞧得他后背发麻。不过这是布拉德，对方无论做什么在正常人眼里十分诡异的举动都很正常，因为这个男人本身就不正常（我指脑子和心理）。

其次是小声议论，总在自己出现时消失，又在自己离开时响起，奇怪，真的很奇怪。

最后是一系列令人生疑的巧合，比如说，他碰巧收到蕾蒂寄错的包裹（之前蕾蒂家翻新在维吉尔这里借住一月），是一个仿真电动男性生殖器（蕾蒂含蓄的解释为单身久了不能总靠手，然后不管维吉尔想不想听，向他拼命灌输刺激前列腺不光可以带来快感，而且能够按摩身体有助于缓解精神压力，这都是有科学依据的，异瞳女人信誓旦旦的表示，尽管眼神闪烁不敢直视）。

对了不要问他为什么知道！

短发女人大度表示，维吉尔这个送给你了，你似乎比我更需要。

虽然他很想说，我就算需要也是飞机杯而不是这个鬼东西，但考虑到在办公室众目睽睽之下跟一个单身女性讨论情趣玩具颇为不合适。所以他忍住，咬紧嘴唇，什么也没说，在心底告诫自己回去必须扔掉，立刻马上果断扔掉。

然后，他就忘了，和其他杂物一起堆在门口，如果不是疫情闲的没事打扫卫生，兴许根本就翻不出还有这么一个玩意儿。

除了蕾蒂，崔西也非常巧合的“误”发给他一条男同激烈性爱的短视频。

金发女人不断声称是误发，原本想给但丁，可他不相信，本着“越是突出越是缺少”的原则，维吉尔坚信这条视频就是专门发给自己的，否则你怎么会在点错头像后不即时撤回？对了，他也不想知道这两俩家伙为何喜欢互发这种东西，这同样不关他的事，但丁是个成年人，想睡谁就睡谁，无论男女，都跟他没有任何关系，维吉尔没有强调，谢谢（如果你觉得他在强调什么，那是你的问题）！

当然，还有，尼禄，这小鬼不知哪根筋搭错，最近非要蹭住在自己家。不是维吉尔不欢迎弟弟的到来，只是，尼禄搞乐队，经常会带队友回来讨论音乐。而维吉尔有强迫症，他控制不住自己身体在别人还没离开时，就拉动吸尘器，打卡排风扇，套上围裙，开始清理桌上倾倒的啤酒瓶和披萨盒（他也很崩溃，这样不仅让尼禄很难堪，也显得自己小肚鸡肠，可他无法左右大脑，绝望）。

总之，类似的小事还有很多，不再一一列举。

但，这就解释了他为什么会一手拿着肉色仿真生殖器，一手端着润滑剂，在窗帘紧闭的客厅，低头沉思的原因（如果你不明白其中逻辑，维吉尔耸耸肩，智商问题）。

要不试试吧，反正很无聊，没事做，有个声音说。

可是你确定？看这个大小，太吓人，又粗又长，你的后面尚未开封，绝对塞不进去，可如果你真的好奇，可以先用手指尝试，另一个声音建议。

有道理哎，崔西发给你的视频不是还在吗，拿出来找点感觉，第三个人积极附和。

但维吉尔高声呵住脑中议论纷纷的小人，他不满的质问，你们中就没有一个人觉得这是一个坏点子，出来反驳的吗？

聚成一片的白色脑袋突然散开，中间地上还躺着一个不动的mini维吉尔，脑门上贴有“理智”俩字。

是有人反对，可我们商量一下，处理了这个扫兴家伙，所以你不用担心，现在全票赞成，来吧，不要犹豫动起来，这个额前飘荡“冲动”的小人兴奋喊道。

他抬眉，怎么有种仿佛看见但丁说话的错觉，你确定你也是维吉尔，而不是偷偷混入的但丁？

沉思片刻后，他深呼一口气，准备解皮带。

好吧，既然你们都同意，那我......


End file.
